Cruor Ludicrum
by paradoxal pervert
Summary: Not all performance art is magic tricks and mimes. Written for the KH Kink meme. OrganizationXIII/Leon, gangrape


**A/N:** Was written for the anon kink meme.  
I apologise for this piece in advance, as it is the product of reading too much of Marquis de Sade's work at the time.

**Edit:** Formatting fixed

* * *

Leon wasn't really a problem...  
For the original six members, it was a bit of nostalgia...  
For the rest it was entertainment...  
The muscular, brown haired man with a pretty face all strung up, laid bare and displayed to the meeting room. Enraged snarls and threats were garbled by his mouth forced open too far by a metal ring-gag.  
_The night is young, and the games have only just begun, and there is no mercy in the show tonight._

The first tormentor steps forward, Xemnas.  
Xemnas had already played with the victim prior to this, as the leader of the group it was only reasonable that he be allowed another round -they should be grateful he even left the prisoner alive for this graciously given entertainment.  
Xemnas didn't exactly care for assholes, he preferred cunts -however settled for fucking the prisoner's mouth... Or more precisely his throat; because any man that cares for his cock will most likely not fuck the mouth of an extremely determined, defiant, and unwilling participant without some sort of safe guard -unless of course they really want it bitten off.  
Xemnas picks Leon up by his hair, forcing the man to his knees; this was probably a common sight for some of the sicker men of their number -in Xemnas' opinion- looking down at Leon before they forced him to take their cock in his mouth... He was much younger back then, and somewhat prettier; but this is the here and now, a fuck is a fuck, and the brunette is still choking on a fat cock.

After the display a drawing of lots decided the order of turns.

Marluxia drew the wining lot.  
Marluxia flicks his wrists and vines; thick and slimy; are forcing their way in -lubricating the mans rear orifice and only barely stretching it. Personally, he has no intention of touching the piece of meat but Larxene does, and she brought dear little Namine to play too.  
In a black corset, stilettos and a double ended phallus; Larxene puts Leon on his knees and forces him to become erect -through some very precise and minute jolts of electricity- and orders Namine to ride him.  
The little slip of a girl does as she's told because she hasn't yet the courage to disobey, the vine disappear and Larxene forces her toy into the man's ass.  
Marluxia simply sits and watches, occasionally rubbing at the bulge in his pants; he hasn't been without women long enough to even need to consider situational homosexuality, but he can enjoy a show from the girls -the others are clearly enjoying the show too, but they are more eager for their own chance to 'play' with the captive man.

Larxene was by no means gentle, and the man is making pained noises he can't quite bite back because of the ring. Nails and knives and razor-teeth bite flesh to make a pretty little pattern Larxene thinks might suit him.  
It's rough, hard and cruel -the way Larxene thinks sex should be. She walks away when she is done -no moaning, screaming, one-stop-cum-shop like the fantasy girls in the pornos from her- she pulls Namine away with her; leaving the man hard, sore, and bleeding.  
She pushes Namine at Marluxia to finish his 'pressing' issue, and it is someone else's turn.

A lust for the red liquid they no longer possess excites and inspires even the most reluctant in their ranks -taunting, and jeering at the captive's abuse -occasionally rubbing at their own need in anticipation.

No one really knew why Luxord wasn't first when they drew lots, presumably he chose to as he was a master of time and chance -perhaps it was simply boring wining all the time- but he brought along Xigbar and Xaldin.  
Luxord himself wasn't exactly cruel, but both Xigbar and Xaldin had a sizable sadistic streak.  
Xaldin pushed the brunet down on his shoulders and knees, before cutting the ropes binding his hands and pinning the scraps of rope to the floor with lances to place him into a better position for their intentions. Xigbar crawled under and lubricated the younger mans cock before pressing it into his own ass and throwing the poor, abused little tube of lubricant to Xaldin.  
Luxord, with a row of studded piercings lining his member set about making use of the ring-gag, fucking the younger mans mouth and throat raw.  
Xaldin moves behind the brunette, if it were just him lubrication wouldn't be necessary point in time, but Xigbar had a most interesting manner of blatantly abusing his powers intended; so neglecting such a thing could end up painful to the both of them.  
Xaldin forces his way in first and Xigbar follows with his mastery over space; setting a one-two pace -Leon was clearly attempting to scream at the double penetration but choked on the metal and flesh repeatedly invading his mouth and throat. Xaldin barely blinks at the oddities committed by Xigbar, it isn't new to him in the slightest, having -on occasion- been on the receiving end of Xigbar's little trick.

Luxord made a sort-of pleased groan at the vibrations caused in the younger mans throat, and began twisting his fingers into the mans hair -tugging a bit with each thrust of his pelvis.  
Even as the man is torn and bleeding it's just too hard to resist cutting into the not-yet-marred lower back, Xaldin carves their names; one, two, three, and finish.  
Leon's thoroughly abused asshole is stained red and white and both Xaldin and Xigbar take their leave; Luxord soon joins them, leaving Leon to choke on the cum.

Demyx goes alone, his games wouldn't allow for another participant.  
He calls four copies of himself out of water, side by side until they reach the abused man.  
Demyx sit down and three of his watery likenesses step forward, the fourth stays with him. Each mimics a sexual act; one acts as if it is sucking Leon's dick, another pretends to take the rear, one takes the mouth, and the last is sucking off Demyx.  
The act goes on for only a few minutes before the clones pretending to fuck Leon change shape, into long tendrils of water that slick and slide over exposed flesh and slip in and out.

Demyx doesn't touch people, he cannot cum to the touch of anyone-anything else -no matter how good a fuck you are, he doesn't even stiffen unless he or his water dopplegangers are involved.  
When Demyx finally cums into the water form the others disappear -leaving Leon as clean as he was first brought in before leaving for Leon's next 'play-mates' to come forward.

Zexion explicitly requested Demyx clean the man before their turn; fresh, clean, and only barely a scent -just how he liked things. Joined by Vexen and Lexaeus who's company he almost constantly shares, and a bottle of mint-scented oil he finds pleasing to his senses.  
Vexen can't help but think Leon has gotten too old for his tastes; but if he closes his eyes he can almost bring himself to pretend Leon is exactly how he was before they changed -Lexaeus doesn't share the sentiment even though he was involved.

Vexen is almost gentle in his nostalgic delusion, and compared to the previous rougher treatments, but his method is almost crueler. The ring-gag is removed -by now Leon's jaw is too strained to do much of anything, let alone close enough to inflict harm- and Vexen positions himself in such away that Leon must work to bring him to climax or risk humiliating suffocation by hands and cock.

What Lexaeus and Zexion do is possibly more interesting -if not slightly unoriginal.  
Zexion penetrates Leon and then Lexaeus slips his member between Zexion's thighs succeeding in fucking both the brunette's poor, abused ass and the thighs of his slate haired companion.  
The scent of mint permeates the air around them and makes Zexion light headed as he both fucks and is fucked.  
Their actions are quick, coordinated and efficient.

Vexen takes his time.  
Vexen is reveling in the pleasant memories as he is pleasured by the captive, one hand restricting Leon's breathing just so and the other tangled in brown locks. He doesn't move except to occasionally adjust his grip; and Leon remembers one of the men he hated so much all those years ago.  
Leon's pride had taken a beating thus far but this action was possibly by far the most humiliating; as it required he take initiative instead of just lying there being rutted on.  
When Vexen finally cums he pulls out enough so that Leon tastes it instead of just choking it down. He laughs as the brunette retches and dry heaves before leaving for the next players.

Axel isn't exactly happy with the turn order, he dislikes that mint scent, and he hates that he is dealing with left overs rather than a fresh captive; but he settles on screwing the orifice of his preference despite the sticky mess of the previous tormentors.  
It's slick, warm and disgusting but soon the mint scent is overshadowed by that of burning flesh as he brands Leon with his hands Axel is most certainly enjoying himself.  
He leaves eight neatly, burned hand shapes in the flesh: two on the thighs, two on the hips, two on the front of his chest, and the last two spread like wings on the shoulder blades.  
The time it takes to complete his art is all it takes for him to cum.

And then Leon is at his final stop, it's been fun and there were good times but games can't last forever and toys often break.  
And with a feral grin Saix drags him away from the stage by his hair never to be seen again.


End file.
